Pride of Poseidon
by Poseidon's-Pitchfork
Summary: Percy was weighted with the responsibility of protecting his little siblings, Thalia and Jason, from a young age. Evantually their mother's abuse went to far, so he grabbed his siblings and ran... ran headfirst into a pool of pain he doubted he would ever recover from. Then, as if Fate itself was taunting him, he was burdened with the fate of everyone he ever cared for. (Percabeth)


**A/N: Modified Percy Jackson, wandering son of Poseidon**

 **Setting-Small town in the south (easiest way to set the story up)**

A punch here, a kick there, small shards of glass, beer bottle shards specifically, slicing into his hands as he attempted to crawl away.

A pained groan of relief as it finally stopped, only to pick up again harder than before.

It was a little boy, his tenth birthday. Every year the same thing happened, and he had no idea why. His mother had always been abusive, an alcoholic, without a job and living off of government checks, but around his birthday every year she would just fall off of the deep end, and it was this time every year he considered grabbing his siblings and running.

The ironic thing was that if he asked her to stop, she would… only to move onto the next two and split her wrath between them.

Finally the pain stopped, and he lay there, beaten and bruised until her footsteps had retreated into another room.

"Percy?" The boy slowly lifted his head in response to his name being called.

"Thalia?" A small girl bounded out from behind the couch, quickly yet quietly wiping down all of his wounds with a wet washcloth. The boy, Percy, sighed in contentment as his wounds slowly closed up. The children were young, naïve, and had not the slightest clue as to water healing only Percy's wounds being strange.

"Thalia?" this time a higher, younger male voice called out her name, and soon another boy was next to her, helping wipe down the wounds. Percy grunted in pain as they reached a particularly nasty cut that still had a small piece of a beer bottle in it.

"Thanks Thalia… Jason." Both of them looked up and smiled, causing Percy to smile. Their short, blonde hair slowly became matted down with sweat as they precariously cleaned out Percy's wounds.

The closer you looked at them, the more obvious it became they were twins, with their matching blue eyes, slightly tan skin, and somewhat scrawny frame they looked nearly identical, if not for Thalia's for feminine figure.

"We're leaving, tonight." Percy's hushed voice cut through the silence of the twin's working like a knife. It wasn't unexpected he was planning on leaving, and the siblings were glad, but they knew that with their mother's angered state she would be quick to follow them.

"Percy…" he turned towards Jason, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. They both knew how dangerous this was, but Percy seemed to think it was even more dangerous to stay put.

"It's different this year, Jase. She's more mad than I've ever seen her, and all she's said is how much I look like dad." Percy swallowed hardly, forcing down the lump in his throat as he thought of leaving. "I know you two still think she has a chance, but I've given up… we're leaving tonight." His voice gained a strained edge at the end, leaving no room for argument from Jason, or the oblivious Thalia. Although they were the same age, Jason was much more mature than Thalia, who was practically blind to their mother's rage.

Thalia got up and bounded off to do god knows what, which left a glowering Jason and grimacing Percy behind.

"What I would give to be that ignorant again," Percy said wistfully. Jason looked over at the door at where Thalia had gone and let a small smile come on his face, it quickly fell when he turned to face Percy.

"Why now? Why today Percy? You know she'll follow us. It's not safe today." Percy ignored Jason and picked up the washcloth Thalia had left behind, gently dabbing it on the back of his head where they had missed a wound.

"She's trying to find a gun, Jason." Percy's voice was slow and raspy, but it spoke volumes in the silent room. Jason quickly looked up at him, fear evident on his face.

"No… but… she wouldn't do that to Thalia… that's pretty much the only person she loves," Percy nodded his head in agreement, cautiously watching their mom's bedroom door.

"I know," Percy said shakily, "but you and me… that's a different story." He kept his eyes trained on the door, as if waiting for her to come out. "I hid it, you know. It won't take her long to realize that, drunk or not, and when she does…" Percy trailed off at the end, leaving the unspoken words to fill the room in a deafening silence.

"I'll go get Thalia," Jason spoke up, "we need to leave as soon as we can." Jason's voice was slightly hopeful at the aspect of finally stepping foot outside of the musty house they had lived in their whole lives, the only few rays of sun they had seen were those floating through the one uncovered window of their house. They cherished those few rays, spending every morning basking in the slight warmth they provided.

"Ok," Percy said in response, "I'll make sure she doesn't realize what's happening until we're long gone." Jason nodded in agreement before racing out of the room after Thalia. Percy slowly rolled his shoulders, causing them to crack and pop loudly, before he headed over to the fridge in the corner of their little kitchen.

He pulled it open slowly and stuck a hand into the frigid compartment at the bottom, desperately searching for another beer. A shiver ran shot through his body as his hand wrapped stiffly around the cold, familiar bottle.

"Mom!" he took off to her door, banging on it twice before standing patiently outside it.

"What do you want little piece of-" she trailed off at the sight of the drink in his hands. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she cautiously ripped it out of his hands.

"I thought that since it's my birthday I should give you a gift." Percy said as innocently as he could. She pulled the drink of to her lips, taking a quick sip before downing the whole bottle in under a minute.

"Tthhhhankssss for the drink littleeee shhhhiiiitt." She slurred a couple more incoherent sentences before collapsing onto her bed, passed out drunk. Percy smirked at his handiwork before slamming the door shut on her, since Thalia always hated seeing her like that.

"Percy!" Thalia came around the corner and latched onto his arm, slowly clabbering her way up onto his back, "Jason said we're leaving? Is it true! Is it true!" Percy wrapped his hands under her thighs, lifting her up so she could drape her hands around his neck.

"Yep," he said with a smile, "I was gonna ask if you just wanted to go ahead and go?" Thalia nodded her head with a smile, even though Percy couldn't see it.

"Yeah," she frowned suddenly, looking towards their mother's closed door, "when will we come see mommy again?"

Percy stiffened slightly, looking towards the closed doors and fixating them with a glare.

"Honestly, I hope we…" he stopped as he saw the warning look Jason was giving him, "will get to come see her as soon as she's done with her beer." Thalia squealed in excitement while Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He glanced over at Jason, silently asking if it was alright to go. At Jason's stiff, curt nod, Percy slowly walked over to the kitchen door, jiggling the handle slightly and nearly singing with joy when it slipped open without so much as a squeaking rusty hinge.

Percy took off down the street, deeply breathing in the sweet smell of the summer night. He heard Jason's feet pounding on the sidewalk behind him, and Thalia's joyous laughter as she bounced on his back while wrapping her hands tighter around his neck.

Eventually they stopped running, the smell of freshly baked food practically begging for them to go look at it. Percy slowly walked over the small building, eyes widening comically as he caught his reflection in the story window.

He set Thalia down next to Jason, and zoned them out while they started comparing themselves to one another in the makeshift mirror.

Percy felt the need to cry slightly as he stared at himself… for the first time in his life he was actually getting to see what he looked like.

His skin was tan, much more so than it should have been considering he'd never been outside. A small smirk tugged across his lips as he flexed his arm slightly in the mirror. He prided himself on being stronger than their mother, constantly working out in hopes that one day he would be able to scare her off.

His jaw line was sharp, making it look like a marble statue carved in the image of Greek gods. His hair was long and unruly, sticking out in every direction in a surprisingly attractive manner.

Then there were his eyes. A swirling mixture of different shades of green, all of which seemingly glowed in the darkness around them. A flash of excitement flashed through him, and he smiled slightly when he recognized it in his eyes. It was kind of weird, finding out that every emotion you felt was so obvious in your eyes, but at the same time it was… comforting. Even if it was just because he actually knew what color eyes he had.

"Percy!" He looked down at a frowning Jason, who was aggressively tugging on the end of Percy's t-shirt. "Whose eyes are cooler? My shining blue ones," he said suggestively, "or her dull blue ones," he wrinkled his nose in mock disgust, causing Thalia to cock back a fist and slam it into his arm. Percy nearly laughed when he saw the pain flash across Jason's face.

"Uhm… I think they look the same," he said uncertainly. It wasn't a lie, they both were nearly identical to him, but he didn't want to risk upsetting either sibling. Jason turned to Thalia, both sporting small frowns.

"Hey, kids! What are you doing here?" all three looked up in horror at the frowning man behind them. Percy mentally berated himself for not keeping an eye out, and then frowned at the familiar looking man before him.

"Wait… are yall Beryl's kids?" Jason and Thalia glanced at each other nervously, while Percy smiled brightly in recognition.

"You! You slipped me a piece of cake that one time through our window!" Percy's smile widened slightly and the tension from his shoulders faded, leaving him more relaxed than Thalia or Jason had ever seen him.

"It was your birthday, wasn't it?" Percy looked at the smirking man in shock, while Jason and Thalia continued timidly staring between the two.

"Yeah, it was… how'd you know?" The man held up a finger to his lips in response, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"A little birdie told me," he smiled brightly and looked down at his phone, "and since today's your eighth birthday, I figure I better get yall something to eat, maybe help you get away from Beryl." A mischievous glint shown in his eyes as he quickly pulled the kids into his, now closed, restaurant.

Percy, Thalia, and Jason sat there for nearly an hour, sipping on milkshakes, laughing, and learning a lot about Mr. Porter, the restaurant owner.

Percy leaned back lightly in his chair, a large, content smile spreading across his lips. "Thanks Mr. Porter," he shot the twins a look, and they eagerly thanked him for all the food. "Now I guess we need to go," the twins groaned while Percy reluctantly got up, "Beryl won't stay drunk to much longer, and pretty soon she'll wake up." Mr. Porter glanced between the three and then down at his cracked watch.

"I was planning on making a run into the city tomorrow, but I can go tonight and rent us a hotel if you want…" he left the unfinished opportunity sitting on the table, waiting for one of the kids to reach out and grab it.

"That would be great," Percy said with a slightly forced smile, "but we have some family not far from here that we're going to. Beryl won't dare trying to take us back, and if she does than they'll launch a massive lawsuit against her for the abuse." Mr. Porter nodded distractedly, while the twins stared at Percy in confusion, obviously not knowing of any family, much less some that lived nearby. A quick glare from Percy kept them quiet, knowing not to question his motives for the lie.

"Ok then," Mr. Porter stood from his seat at the table, pulling out his keys to the building and swinging them gently on his finger, "yall better hit the road." They quickly turned and started for the door, eager to leave before Beryl woke up, "and just remember," the kids turned to look at him, and he smiled brightly at them, "I'm here whenever you need me."

Percy thanked him quickly before shoving his siblings out the door. As soon as they got out, Thalia and Jason began bombarding Percy with questions about his lie.

"He was gonna take us to the cops," Percy gripped their arms tightly while dragging them along at a quicker place, "I heard him dialing while in the back room preparing our food. He convinced them that a bunch of blaring sirens and lights would be to traumatic for an ten year old and two eight year olds, but he also told them he would call back if we didn't oblige." Thalia and Jason glanced back at the restaurant apprehensively, while Percy hurried them along even quicker.

A bright flash in the woods not far away caught their attention, and Percy quickly herded them towards it.

"Percy, did you see that flash?" a bubble Thalia asked, "I think it's daddy! I think he wants to help us!" Percy and Jason shared a quick glance before shrugging their shoulders, deciding it was possible but not likely.

They finally reached a small clearing, hidden away between branches so thick and pressed together that they never would have found the small meadow if it hadn't of been for that small flash of light.

"Percy, Jason! Look! Bags!" Thalia bound off into the middle of the clearing, smiling her sweet, innocent smile. Percy glanced at Jason out of the corner of his eye, a look of uncertainty crossing his face, a look Jason mimicked.

"Jason, do you feel… safe here?" Jason looked up at Percy in surprise, while nodding his head slowly.

"It's weird," Jason said with furrowed eyebrows, "but I do feel safe here, like someone's watching and protecting us." Percy nodded in agreement while looking around the edge of the clearing with searching eyes. He eventually gave up, the dark making it near impossible to even see the edges, much less identify someone watching them; instead he made his way over to Thalia, who had her lips pursed in thought as she stared at the bags.

"Well their all black," she began, barely acknowledging Percy and Jason behind her, "but this one has green trim on it." She picked one up from the dirt, wiping any dust off of it before setting in gently on a patch of grass nearby. "Obviously that one's for Percy."

She stared at the other two intently, looking back and forth between them in deep thought.

"These look about the same to me, but there's a letter on each one," she looked down abashedly and fiddled with a piece of grass, "I don't know which ones a 'T' for Thalia, and which ones a 'J' for Jason." Percy smiled gently and sat down beside her, trying to the best of his ability to explain the difference.

After several minutes, and a few literature lessons from Percy, Thalia was confident she knew the difference between a T and a J.

"Can we open them Percy?" Jason asked stiffly. Percy scowled slightly but nodded his head. Jason was a person who strived to be the superior, and because of that he hated asking for permission, following instruction, and even tried bossing Percy around sometimes. Percy, on the other hand, didn't care what status he had or who listened to him. Sure, he never listened to his mom, or Jason, and he doubted there was a single person he would ever listen to, but it was just his nature to piss people off, and he loved it.

"Yeah, go ahead." Jason smiled and snatched up his bag, eagerly yanking on the zippers to open them as quickly as possible.

Thalia followed suit while Percy pulled his over and gently opened his. They slid away from each other slightly before dumping the contents of their bags on the ground. Percy glanced at his siblings' bags and saw theirs all contained the same thing.

A couple brown, paper baggies filled with food; toiletries such as soap, shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. etc.; one pair of clothes each, with a small note on the shirt Percy didn't bother trying to decipher; last was a small bronze dagger, which Percy quickly snatched away from Jason and Thalia.

"Percy," Thalia yelled out, trying to garner her brother's attention, "what does my note say? What does it say?" She jumped around Percy in small circles, thrusting the note up to his face as if it would help him read it. Percy reached out and plucked the small note from her hands, eyes focusing as he tried desperately to read it.

"E… Ench… Enchanted." His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he glanced back at the note on his shirt, finding the same thing printed neatly on a piece of paper. "What is that supposed to mean?" Thalia and Jason both shrugged their shoulders in response to Percy's question while he slowly stood up, eyes glancing around the field before resting on a small area in the back corner of it.

"Grab you clothes, soap, and shampoo." Percy commanded gently. Jason and Thalia dutifully gathered the requested items, dumping them into the bag along with everything else, Percy slung his bag over his shoulder and started off towards the back of the clearing, the same place he was just staring at. "Let's go get a bath." Thalia and Jason shouted with joy before taking off in the direction Percy was headed, pushing and shoving each other in a desperate attempt to reach the small pond first.

"Ok, Thalia will bathe first, and then Jason and I will do it at the same time." Jason wrinkled his nose in disgust while Thalia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ha Ha, I get to shower first and _you_ have to shower with Percy," Thalia gloated. Jason just rolled his eyes and walked away to a patch of grass where he and Percy could lay while Thalia bathed.

"So, Jase," Percy began after plopping down next to him, "how do you like living life on the run so far?" Jason glanced over at Percy, strong arms lazily propping up his head while he stared peacefully at the stars, glowing green eyes sweeping over every constellation in slight awe.

A surge of jealousy swept over Jason, who was tense, worried, anxiously anticipating every situation that _could_ happen, while Percy seemed like he didn't even care about stuff that was _likely_ to happen.

"How do you do it," Jason blurted out, suddenly unable to control himself, "I'm over here worried sick about _everything_ , and you look like there's some hedge of protection around us, like there's _nothing_ to worry about." Percy looked over at Jason in shock, the unexpected outburst catching him off guard.

"Why stress about stuff that could happen?" Percy asked, genuinely confused, "It's not like laying awake at night will make the future any better, if anything it will make it worse. How can you protect Thalia if you're dead tired." Jason mulled over his words while trying to understand what he was saying, until it finally started to dawn on him.

"Thanks Perce, that helped a lot!" Jason smiled brightly at his brother while Percy gave an uneasy half-smile back. He never could understand how Jason and Thalia could act one way, and then the very next second take a 180 turn and act completely different.

"No problem Jase," he glanced back towards the pond, catching a glimpse of Thalia still bathing, "now let's just get some rest till it's our turn to bathe." Jason glanced back in the direction of the pond before letting out a deep sigh, rolling in the grass until he ended up comfortably nestled down in the long weeds surrounding him.

 **-Poseidon's trident-**

A half hour later, the three children lay comfortably in the middle of the clearing, all wearing similar outfits in different colors.

Percy had on a white, slight v-neck t-shirt. It hugged his toned, muscular frame tightly, the soft cotton flowing around his body with no restriction. The shirt went down a couple inches past the waist of his black joggers, which were stretched tight against his visible thighs and calves. The cotton felt the same as the shirt, yet slightly thicker it still offered no resistance to his movement.

They were bunched up slightly on the top of his shoes, a pair of black NMD's, the boost foam was white, while the blocks were a bright green that matched his eye color. The 'Enchanted' part became clear soon after they put on the clothes, which instantly morphed to fit them perfectly while also changing to whatever color they wanted. Furthermore, when Thalia fell in the mud at the edge of the pond, the dirt and grime quickly vanished, leaving the clothes pristine again.

Jason's shirt was blue, and not v-necked. The pants were a khaki color, and instead of joggers they were simply a pair of skinny jeans, giving the instant impression Jason was more of the strict brother while Percy was the laid back one. His shoes were the same as Percy, except for the blocks, which were the same electric blue as his eyes.

Thalia's shirt was a loose, dark red shirt that flowed around her like silk. She had on a pair of washed out blue skinny jeans, which were folded once above her red converse.

Percy slowly rolled over, sighing while watching the sleeping Jason and Thalia. He sat up and gripped the white hoodie that he was using to cover up with. The fabric was heavy, and felt uncomfortable while wearing it, so he decided to use it as a blanket instead. Jason and Thalia followed his lead, not even bothering to change the hoodies out of the white color they originally appeared as.

Jason sat up, turning to face his frowning brother.

"What're you doing Perce?" it came out as a whispered slur, barely legible with his groggy morning voice.

"Nothing, I was just about to get up and see what was in the bags to eat." Jason nodded in response and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Doesn't this seem weird to you?" Jason asked suddenly. Percy looked up from a paper baggy, a banana in his hand and a confused frown on his face. "I mean the cops should've came by now, and why did these bags just appear out of no where? Doesn't this all seem kinda strange to you?" Percy shrugged his shoulders and resumed peeling his banana.

"Sure, but I had a dream last night. This man told me to head to New York, Long Island. Don't know where that is, but he said everything would be explained as soon as we got there." Percy said, all the while digging around in the bag with his free hand, the one without the banana, "he also said to give you guys these." He pulled the hand out with a slight grunt, yanking out the three daggers, two of which he had confiscated the day before.

"What," asked a surprised and confused Jason, "but Thalia doesn't need a knife, heck _I_ don't even need a knife." Percy nodded in agreement while tossing him one of the bronze daggers.

"Yep, but this guy said something about monsters," Percy said it so casually Jason nearly choked on his spit, "Greek Myths to be exact." A small glint shone in Percy's eyes as he smiled confidently. "Luckily mom had a huge stash of them in the basement, some of the only stories I actually enjoyed reading, especially since we have dyslexys or whatever mom called it." Jason wrinkled his nose in disgust, remembering the swirling letters every time he tried to read.

"So what're we having for breakfast?" Jason and Percy reeled back in shock as a bubbly Thalia popped up in between them. It seemed as if she had been up for an hour already, all signs of sleepiness gone, but Percy and Jason knew better; she always woke up even more energetic than when she went to bed.

"Well Thals, I was thinking we grab a banana and then hit the road. We have some places to go and we need to leave as soon as we can." Thalia beamed brightly at Percy before skipping over to her backpack several feet away.

"I love bananas, there my favorite fruit. Well, favorite besides strawberries… and blueberries, and grapes. Oh, I almost forgot about grapes." She licked her lips with her eyes closed, a small moan escaping her lips. "Grapes are good." Percy frowned slightly, not remembering ever having any of those foods at the house. "Mommy always let me eat some of her food at night." Percy and Jason stared at each other with wide eyes, both finally realizing why Thalia never complained about being hungry.

"That's good Thalia, I'm sure there's some grapes in there somewhere." Jason said, still slightly miffed about the fact their mother actually cared about them.

"So," Thalia began with a mouth full of a piece of Percy's banana, "where are we going Perce?" Percy stared unblinkingly at the morning sky, the rising sun casting a light pink glow across the full clouds.

"Wherever we're needed Thals… wherever we're needed."

 **-Poseidon's trident-**

 **Similar to the original wandering son of Poseidon, just a different plot to it. Hope yall don't mind me abandoning purple eyes, but the chapter I was working on was deleted and I kinda lost all interest in it after that.**


End file.
